


you're my best friend

by zoellick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Dean Thomas, Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Angst, Gay Seamus Finnigan, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, not actually that angsty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: Seamus wishes Dean and Ginny would break up, for Merlin's sake. Because they were arguing. No other reason.





	you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> i adore seamus with all my heart, fyi

Fancying your best mate was a bad idea. Logically, Seamus knew this and yet as he looked over to where Dean was slumped on his bed, idly drawing in his sketchbook, he couldn’t help but fancy him. The other point he had to factor in, was that Dean was also in a bleeding relationship. A terrible relationship, but unavailable, nonetheless. Needless to say, Seamus was feeling pretty shit and had been for a while now even though sixth year was supposed to be a blast. It kind of sucked, to be fair. And not just the whole _liking-your-mate-in-a-friendlier-than-friendship-way_, ‘cause he was also shit at his lessons and half the dorm went off to those Slug Club meetings. In fact, _both_ Dean and Ginny went to them which must have been so bloody great for them. Seamus was perfectly aware of how jealous and petty he sounded.

Dean sighed, causing Seamus to look up at him with a furrowed brow. He regarded the dejected look on his face and the way his hand hung of the edge of his bed, pencil slipping slowly from his grip. “What’s wrong, mate?” He asked, having a strong feeling it was going to be about some argument between him and his girlfriend again. The pair had been arguing a lot. Every time they did, Dean would rant about it to Seamus and say how much he likes her and how he always says the wrong thing and even when he tries to agree with her, she gets annoyed and yadda yadda yadda. They were doomed to break up, and if it wasn’t so depressing to watch, Seamus might have felt happy.

“Ginny.” Dean sighed, confirming Seamus’ suspicions. “I think she’s gonna break things off and I don’t know if I even care that much.”

Now _that _surprised Seamus.

“Why’s that? Thought ya liked her?”

“I do!” Dean assured quickly, sitting up a bit more. His look of determination started to deteriorate a little and he slumped back against the headboard, looking a little more defeated. Over the years, Seamus had come to think of himself as an expert in reading Dean’s body language, but tonight, he was just getting confused. “It’s just…” he trailed off with a flourish of his hand. “What do you like about girls?”

Seamus blinked. About girls? This wasn’t how their friendship worked, they didn’t talk about lasses like that. Well, of course they did, but it was always Dean leading the conversation and Seamus would tease him. But now he wanted to know what _Seamus _thought about girls? “You what, mate?” He said along with an awkward chuckle. Dean looked over and made eye contact with him. It shut him up quickly and he tried to wrack his brain for what lads tended to talk about. “It depends, doesn’t it.”

“You’ve not had a girlfriend.” Seamus jerked his head.

“What’s that got to do with it?” He replied a little haughtier than he’d meant it to be.

Dean frowned. They didn’t talk again that evening.

Friday came around quickly, much to Seamus’ delight, and the Gryffindors all settled around the fire together in one large group. Hot chocolates were made and passed around and Seamus may or may not have spiked his own with a splash of Firewhiskey, which warmed him up a lot more than the hot chocolate would have. He felt content as he leant back on the couch, stretching his arms up high and then slumping them across the back of the seat. Beside him, Ron made an annoyed sound and shoved his arm away. On his other side, Seamus wasn’t tipsy enough to notice that Dean hadn’t moved his arm. Something like satisfaction bubbled in his stomach and he fought to keep a sappy smile from showing on his face. He didn’t even care that Ginny was smiling prettily at Dean.

They’d been talking Quidditch for the last half hour, and whilst Seamus was usually headfirst in that conversation (usually ending up with him falling out with Ron), this time, he’d simply watched and listened, content to take a backseat. He hummed to himself, wondering if it was the effects of the alcohol that caused him to be more relaxed, languid. His hand found its way to the back of Dean’s neck, touching the soft skin there and he sighed, leaning into the boy and closing his eyes. He could hear him chuckle. “Feeling tired?” He murmured into his ear. Seamus nodded, feeling himself be tugged towards sleep despite the early hour. “Let’s get you to bed, then.”

Seamus grunted when he felt Dean move, displacing his head from the rather comfortable position on his shoulder and jolting him back awake. He looked blearily around at everyone else, engulfed in their conversations, then back at Dean, holding out his hand.

Together, they walked up the stairs to the dorm room and Seamus was aware that his steps were a little more staggered than usual, even with Dean’s strong grip on him. He giggled when he flopped onto the bed, limbs flailing next to him. He also heard Dean laughing at him, so he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the guy. “Just get changed, idiot.”

It turned out that either Seamus was a bigger lightweight than he’d thought, or worse at estimating shots because he really couldn’t figure out how to undo the button on his jeans. Was it broken? He tugged at it for a good five minutes, at least he assumed it was that long, before giving up and collapsing on his back. He closed his eyes. “I shall sleep like this!” He declared.

“You’re not even on the bed properly.” Dean protested and then approached. “Just let me help you.” Seamus peeked one eye open and saw him waiting expectantly. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks, and for the love of all things holy, he hoped Dean didn’t notice. So, he sat up and watched Dean’s fingers tremble as he reached for his jeans. And, fucking hell, he was unbuttoning his damn jeans and shit shit shit, all he could do was sit there dumbly. He pulled at the zip and Seamus looked up at his face, noticing how close they were. “Stand up.” He did. Dean knelt in front of him, which wasn’t an image he could handle, but then he started pulling down his jeans too and Sweet Mary, he looked up and made _eye contact _with him. Dean froze, then averted his eyes before moving away.

“Thanks,” Seamus said dumbly and finished changing into his PJs. When he got into bed, though, Dean was still standing around awkwardly. “Don’t you wanna go back?” Dean shrugged, so he held up the duvet and Dean grinned, getting in. They were pressed up against each other so that they didn’t fall out, the bed feeling smaller than it had before. He remembered when they were little and could sleep next to each other comfortably. Now, Seamus had his knee on Dean’s thigh and head tucked on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around him and started stroking his hair softly. Seamus leaned in closer and started to drift off to sleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://cesario.tumblr.com) ;))


End file.
